


Not So Loud

by Steed73



Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steed73/pseuds/Steed73
Summary: Set in the episode Avoiding The Country Set.Jean and Lionel set out in the early morning hours to avoid the annoying country set but soon find themselves lost in the country roads.Lionel gets agitated but Jean see's an opportunity.
Relationships: Lionel Hardcastle/Jean Pargetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not So Loud

Lionel turned the engine off annoyed at the stupid seatbelt getting stuck and the situation they were in, all over trying to avoid the annoying country set. Opening the car door he got out and growled needing to let off some steam.

Jean sighed, he really did let things get to him sometimes but she had an idea how to make him feel better.

She got out of the car and opened the back door, pulling the lever at the side she lowered the back seats then shut the door. Lionel turned around when he heard the door close behind him.

“Jean? What are you doing?”

Jean walked around the car to him and took his hand, “Showing you that even a situation like this has it’s benefits,” she grinned leading him to the back of the car.

She opened the boot and moved their suitcases up to the front and to one side then crawled up into the back of the car laying on her back. Lionel looked shocked at her, he knew that look on her face, she wanted them to make love right here.

Although he wasn't sure this was a good idea, he felt a stirring in his groin at the thought of making love to her in the back of the car.

“Lionel, come in here and shut the boot, we don’t want anyone to hear us do we,” She said reaching up to turn the inside light off.

Lionel looked around making sure no one was about then climbed into the car. There wasn’t much room and he had to lay almost on top of her.

Not wasting any time Jean immediately reached for his trousers, her fingers undoing the buttons then reaching inside his boxers to grasp his manhood.

“Jean we can’t, not here,” Lionel hissed as her fingers moved over him.

“We already are. Now lift up a minute so I can get my trousers off.” She said releasing him.

Lionel moved off her holding his weight on his hands and knees on either side of her body while she removed her trousers and underwear. Then she gripped his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees.

She pulled him back down to her, letting him settle between her parted thighs, moaning when she felt him hot and hard against her hip. She shivered as a wave of desire swept over her. There was something thrilling about making love in the car and also only having their lower bodies exposed added to the sense of excitement she felt.

They couldn’t see anything in the darkness of the car so had to feel their way. Their noses bumped as Lionel tried to kiss her making her giggle. She grasped his head in her hands and guided his lips to hers.

The kiss deepened, her tongue finding his as he began to slide his rigid cock through her wet folds. With each upward stroke, his tip hit her clit sending waves of pleasure through her.

Lionel continued to slide against her, coating himself in her wetness until he had her on the edge of orgasm, then he pulled back and thrust his hips forward.

Somehow in the pitch-black of the car he had managed to slip inside her. Her tight channel gripped his throbbing shaft as he pushed inside as far as he could go.

Jean groaned, “How come you can’t find a road in the dark but you can find that in one go?” she chuckled.

“Practice, besides I’ll always find my way home,” he whispered rotating his hips making her feel every inch of him.

She moaned and gripped his neck, “You know Lionel, sometimes you say the most beautiful things,”

“What can I say, you inspire me,” he said kissing her neck then pulling nearly all the way out of her he plunged inside her again.

Not being able to see heightened their pleasure as their other senses felt more sensitive.

Jean wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her as Lionel continued pushing into her hard and fast, bringing her closer and closer to release.

The windows of the car steamed up from the heat they were creating. Jean cried out when Lionel slid an arm beneath her thigh and pushed it back towards her chest letting him penetrate her more deeply.

Her palm pressed against the window as he continued to pound into her. She couldn’t stop the loud cry of pleasure that came from her as he hit just the right spot inside her.

“Shh not so loud,” Lionel rasped.

“I can’t help it...oh don’t stop...” she pleaded holding onto his shoulders tightly.

The car is filled with the sound of heavy breathing and their lower bodies slapping together as he thrust into her at a frenzied pace. Lionel knew he was going to come soon and wanted her to come with him.

“Oh God...I’m going to come Jean...uhh,” he grunted.

“Yes! Come inside me...” she begged nearing her own climax.

And then it happened, her orgasm washing over her in waves of incredible pleasure as she felt him grow larger then explode inside her. He kept moving in and out of her, spurting his seed inside her tight channel with each thrust of his hips until he slowed his movement then stopped, completely spent.

Lionel dropped her thigh and collapsed against her chest. Jean wrapped her arms around his back holding him to her and kissed his forehead.

They both took a few moments to catch their breath and Jean smiled to herself thinking how only she knew the more adventurous side of Lionel.

Although he always came across as stuck in his ways to others, in their love life he was open to trying anything she suggested, even coming up with a few ideas himself.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Lionel enjoying the squeeze of her internal muscles around his softening shaft as she experienced little aftershocks and Jean delighting in the warm, wet feeling of his semen within her.

“I can believe we just did that,” he murmured, nuzzling his head against her breasts. He had enjoyed every minute of it, the only downside was he hadn't had access to her gorgeous breasts.

“Mmm it was wonderful, but perhaps we had better be on our way. It’ll be light soon.” She suggested.

Lionel lifted himself up off of her and pulled his trousers up then grabbed her underwear and trousers and helped her put them on before they carefully made their way out of the car.

Once they were sat in the front again Lionel started the car but before he moved off he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"I love you, Mrs. Hardcastle," he tells her.

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I Love you, too, Mr. Hardcastle."


End file.
